


You and I 'till the day we die

by Allmylovelarrie



Category: One Direction
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time writing Smut, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Normal Louis, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rockstar Harry, Smut, Top Harry, bareback, carrying sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allmylovelarrie/pseuds/Allmylovelarrie
Summary: Prompt 124: A fic inspired by Groupie Love by Lana Del Rey, where Harry is a Rockstar and Louis is his cute little boyfriend who tries to hide himself in the middle of the crowd. (Preferably set in the 80s)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 46
Kudos: 331
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	You and I 'till the day we die

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is my first time EVER writing for the BLFF! I might not be so accurate with my 80s knowledge even though I did try my best to be as accurate as I could be!
> 
> This is the only fic I wrote for the BLFF and I am super excited for you to read this! I hope it isn't awful and that you all like my writing. I am so nervous to post this and actually get feedback, but I will forever be grateful for kudos and comments on here! I wrote about 5k before the deadline and then re-wrote it before submitting it, I'm horrible, and then kept writing and re-writing everything. I somehow ended up with a 10k fic, which is a first for me!! Also, another first for me, writing BL! It was very fun and something I hadn't done before! I hope it lives up to all the other amazing fics out there. 
> 
> Thank you to all the moderators of the BLFF, this would not be possible with you! Thank you for allowing me to write for you guys and thank you to whoever submitted this prompt! I loved it from the moment I read it. 
> 
> I didn't have a Beta as I am extremely insecure and decided to re-read and edit this fic all by myself. I hope it lives to the prompt. 
> 
> So, here I am. Laying it all out, thank you and I hope you all enjoy this fic! :)

The year is 1986, and Louis was in New York City.

He had never felt more alive.

Louis tried to admire the view outside of his floor to ceiling windows as he sat on the edge of the hotel room bed, tapping the toe of his shoe as he nervously bit his fingernails. He let out a loud sigh as he pushed himself off the bed. He turned around and flattened out the comforter.

He walked towards the full-length body mirror, and he examined himself as he did a small twirl on his tippy toes as he watched himself in the mirror. He tugged against the Levis on his thighs as let out a deep nervous exhale. He was extremely nervous, and the feeling in his gut would not go away.

He knew he didn’t have anything to worry about. But he couldn’t help the nervous feeling in his gut. He had never even been to America before coming to New York City!

He had no idea to get around, but he knew it was his best idea yet.

He knew his boyfriend was going to be ecstatic to see him, but what if he wasn’t? Louis was basically going to surprise him, and he didn’t know how to feel about this whole thing. He couldn’t pinpoint his feelings about what he was feeling. He just felt his insides twisting and his stomach all bundled up inside of him, waiting to explode.

His younger sister, Lottie, had told him her boyfriend, Matthew, had gotten a job interview in NYC for some tech job. Apparently, he was outstanding at what he does, which lead to Lottie joining him on a little vacation for a whole week in the big apple.

Which correlated with Louis's boyfriend's band being in NYC in the exact same time frame. Luck had never been on his side till now.

Louis begged Lottie to bring him along, but Lottie didn’t even mind. She loved Louis and brought him along with no hesitation.

Now here he was, in this extremely fancy hotel provided to Matty by the company, in the second bedroom of the suite, fiddling with his outfit of the night.

Louis couldn’t wrap his head around being from such a small place just _yesterday_ to now being in NYC.

Louis jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he croaked out as he undid the belt around his thin waist once again and tightened it a loop smaller to make himself look even thinner. His fingers shaking as he looked up to see Lottie’s head pop in.

She smiled at him as she walked into the room. She got ahold of his shaky hands, and all he felt is her warmth as he let out a shaky breath once again.

He felt his heart beating erratically as he thought about what he was doing.

“Boo,” she started saying as her big blue eyes stared at him with amusement.

Louis tried to smile as he gripped her hands. She rubbed her thumbs along his wrists as she smiled back at him.

“Harry loves you, babe. He is going to be so surprised. I wouldn’t be surprised if he shits himself on stage when he sees you.” She squeezed his hands as she gently leads him to the chair in front of the vanity mirror in front of the bed. Louis chuckles as he follows her lead.

He gets pushed into the hair as Lottie starts doing her thing. Lottie always loved messing with him when they were kids, and it just never stopped since.

She started messing with his fringe as he only stared at himself. His golden skin still tanned from the mornings he spent outside with his sisters in the summer, his chestnut brown hair getting tossed into a cute side fringe, and before he knows what is happening, he sees Lottie swipe a brush over his prominent cheekbones.

He gasps as he pulls away from her as she smiles at him. “Lottie!” he pushes himself forward and frantically looks at his face in the mirror.

He raises his hand to touch the makeup with his fingertips. It was a glittery powdery substance that highlighted his cheekbones.

“Oh, shush,” Lottie says as she pulls his back into his seat by his shoulders and stands in front of him as she brushes his other bare cheekbone.

“You look amazing,” she whispers as she gets her mascara tube.

“Look up,” she says as he looks up.

She swoops his eyelashes with the black stick as he tries not to feel self-conscious about Lottie putting makeup on him. He knows a lot of men do this, but it still makes him shy and self-conscious.

 _He’s_ never done this.

“Pucker up,” Lottie says, and Louis follows suit. He feels as if everything is going slow motion as if he were in a movie. He admires Lottie when she applies the gloss onto his lips, and he rubs them together.

She finishes up and goes back to her place behind him.

“What do you think?” She asks as she squeezes his shoulders lightly.

Louis only stares back at himself, and he feels his heart tighten. His cheekbones look more defined, his blue eyes look even bluer with the black mascara wrapped around them, and his thin lips look seductive with the gloss.

He actually looks _good_.

He gulps the knot in his throat and meets Lottie’s eyes in the mirror as he reaches up to grip her hand with his own.

“I feel amazing,” he whispers and smiles at her.

“I’ll give you a minute,” she says as she leans down to kiss his cheek lightly before heading out of the room.

Louis lets himself try to relax before heading out.

He can’t wait to see Harry.

He is going to surprise his boyfriend, of over six years, at his biggest concert at Madison Square Garden.

Louis had lied to Harry and said he couldn’t make it when he had received his front row ticket in the mail weeks ago. Well, it wasn’t a total lie. He didn’t even _know_ he was going to be able to make it till a couple of days ago.

His boyfriend, Harry _fucking_ Styles, is the sexiest and most wanted lead singer/guitarist of the hottest band right now. He has lead them since he was basically a kid, and Louis had been following them since before they had even first started playing in tiny local pubs in their hometown around four years ago.

He knew them when they sounded like dying cats, barely learning how to play their instruments, and their parents used to shut off the power to get them to stop practicing late at night.

Louis hadn’t even seen his boyfriend in over eight months since he had gone to America for their North and South American tour. Louis was too busy finishing university to even consider going on tour with his boyfriend. But man, did he want to. He missed his boyfriend, and he missed having sex with his boyfriend.

Sure, they spoke every chance they had when Harry was able to get to a nearby payphone, but usually, they would go days without speaking because the band was always traveling from city to city. But the thing Louis absolutely loved was that Harry never failed to send him postcards from each city he was in.

No matter what, there in the mail was a new postcard from a new city. Sometimes double postcards cause Harry couldn’t just pick _one_.

They only started playing small venues in the UK, but they had blown up in America overnight. It was insane. He remembers just a year ago waking up to Harry shaking him awake at three am to tell him they had secured a stadium tour. They both cried tears of joy and couldn’t believe it. It was all finally happening.

Harry had been off the rails, and he knows he probably still is. Louis did his best to buy every newspaper and magazine that he saw that even mentioned Harry and the band.

He was making a scrapbook to show their future kids one day.

God, Louis couldn’t wait to see Harry.

He felt Lottie come back into the room and squeeze his shoulder to pull him back from his thoughts as he smiled up at her.

He cleared his throat and stood up. He did a little ‘shake off the nerves’ dance and gave his best pose.

“How do I look?”

Lottie eyed him up and down as she twirled her long blonde hair in between her fingers. 

Louis had squeezed into his favorite ‘fuck me’ Levi jeans that made his ass look irresistible, paired them with a simple white t-shirt and his ratty black converse. He had even worn his ankle white socks that said ‘fuck off’ on them. He always had a surprise waiting for Harry underneath his jeans, but Harry was the one that needed to find them for himself. Lottie did _not_ need to see that. God, she’d probably faint if she knew what Harry and him were into.

She gave him a thumbs up and smiled big at him, “He is going to devour you.” Louis felt himself turning scarlet as he fixed his fringe one more time and pulled up his jeans once again.

He sprayed himself with his favorite perfume that he knew Harry loved and got his wallet off the dresser.

He made sure he had the hotel key in it and nodded at Lottie, who was still smiling at him. They made their way into the dining area of the hotel room.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Louis asked.

Lottie shakes her head as she pulls Louis into a hug.

“Matty is meeting up with his new boss and wants me to tag along, but please have fun!” She says as she squeezes him, and Louis does it back.

He kisses her cheeks and opens the hotel room door. “Okay, be safe, Lottie! This is fucking New York City, and we are British, babe.” Louis said with a wink as Lottie only rolled her eyes at him.

She kissed his cheeks and pinched his arm as he pulled on his vintage windbreaker that Harry had sent him from California, it was all different shades of pinks, purples, mustard yellows, and light greens, and made his way out the door. He double-checks that he has his ticket and lanyard. He does.

His stomach still felt like crap.

He makes his way towards the elevator and presses the button to take him to the ground floor. It was peaceful with the low elevator music until he reached the bottom.

Chaos ensured.

The hotel lobby was filled with different groups of people. Everybody around him was dressed to their best and they made sure anybody who looked at them, knew it.

Louis made his way out of the lobby as he maneuvered himself between different people.

He made his way into the lively streets and admired the city view above him. New York City was anything but simple.

And Matty’s new boss was anything but stingy. He had booked them a hotel right in the middle of times square, and thankfully it was a walking distance to MSG.

Everybody around him was walking the same route. Everybody wanted to see the new England rock band sensation in all their glory. He admired all the different outfits around him and it made him feel giggly inside. He couldn’t believe all these people were here for the band. 

Did he fuck up by not dressing up like everybody else? Had he dressed too _down_??

He looked down at his outfit, once again, and shakes off the feeling. He felt good in his outfit and in his own skin. He felt good, and he knew Harry didn’t care about what he was going to be wearing.

He was going to be surprised enough by him even being there.

Harry only wanted to fuck and care for him only.

Louis straightened out his back and lifted his chin. He got goosebumps when he thought about Harry kissing his neck and sucking his sweet spot tonight. He bit his lip as he felt his dick twitch in his jeans.

God, he hadn’t been fucked in over eight months. His fingers didn’t do justice as to what Harry could do to him.

 _Relax_ , he reminded himself.

Louis honestly didn’t know what Madison Square Garden even looked like, but he assumed it was the giant building in front of him with thousands of people waiting in line. Everybody was basically shivering to their knees from the cold breeze as it was already late October. He didn’t know shit about NYC, but he assumed it was always like this in the winter.

Louis looked around and pondered what to do. He knew it was already going to be eight, and the show started at eight-thirty. Did he have to wait in line like everybody else?

 _Fuck this_ , he thought. He didn’t have a backstage pass for nothing.

His boyfriend is the fucking lead singer.

He made his way towards the building entrance as he heard people yelling snarky remarks at him to get back in line and go to the end of it.

Louis ignored them and stopped in front of the security who was letting people in. He was a big tattooed muscular man with a cut-off t-shirt, leather jacket, bandana in his hair, and combat boots to match. He looked intimidating to Louis's small frame.

“Get back in line,” he said as his American accent perked Louis ears as his eyes checked out Louis, and Louis could only give him a tiny awkward smile. 

“I have this,” he said as he pulled the lanyard from his chest to the man. The door guard let out a loud laugh and moved his arms around him.

“You’re with the band?” The guy asked with humor in his tone as he raised his eyebrows.

Louis nodded his head fast and gave the guy his best smile, “Yeah, don’t know if you can tell by my accent. I’m with the band.”

The door guard rolled his eyes as he moved over to let Louis in, “Enjoy the show, _mate_.”

Louis rolled his eyes at his sarcasm as he walked past him and into the building. His breathing hitched as he looked around. People were walking around freely drinking, and smoking. Some were leaning against the walls talking amongst each other as Louis started walking around the place, he looked around trying to find any signs that could help him know where to go.

He had no idea where to go. He simply started following the crowd. 

He noticed a bar on his left, so he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he made his way there.

The building was also fogged up from all the smoke, and it smelled like weed. He could literally smell the smoke and basically sex in the air. Louis heard music coming from somewhere, so he assumed the opening act was still performing.

He reached the bar and ordered himself two shots of vodka to calm his nerves, as well as a mixed drink to sip on during the show. He shoved some money to the bartender and downed his two shots quickly. He leaned on the bar top as he looked around. He still couldn’t believe they were all here for the band.

Which included his boyfriend, who was just a small-town kid with wild curls, adventurous eyes, and a heart full of sky-high dreams.

He knew a lot of people were here for Harry. Harry had a certain charm that made everybody fall in love with him. He had a smile that shined so bright but so heavenly sinful. Oh, if they only knew the way he was with the bedroom door shut and locked tight.

His ears perked up as he heard his boyfriend's name next to him. His interest perked as he looked over and saw two American blondes giggling as they talked loudly about him.

“He’s so fucking hot, and I need to suck his dick!” The blonde with the cut-up band tee on and teased hair said.

“Not if I suck his dick first,” the other blonde with a hot pink bandana in her hair replied as she played with the straw from her drink with her tongue as she rolled her eyes back.

Louis internally groaned and rolled his eyes. He didn’t think he’d ever get overhearing other people talk about how badly they wanted his boyfriend to fuck them. He knew Harry wouldn’t cheat on him, but fuck, he was so famous that Louis knew he had people throwing themselves onto him every night. It was hard to have a famous boyfriend because Harry wasn’t just _his_ anymore. He had to share him with the world. He pushed down the ugly feelings once again as he started making his way towards the hallway in front of him.

He made his way in, which lead him into the dome, and he gaped at the crowd in front of him.

How the _fuck_ was he going to get down there?

The pit was basically filled already as he started making his way down the stairs. He paused when he reached the lowest level, but there wasn’t a way to get down to the floor without jumping. Louis didn’t want to break his ankle now.

He looked around and sighed. He sat on the top of the wall, placing his drink on it, and lowered himself gently as he held onto the flooring. He mentally kicked himself as he knew there were probably stairs around the corner. He skidded on his converse down the wall until he was hanging and let go. He closed his eyes as he fell, thankfully landing on his feet and with no pain. He adjusted his jacket, jumped to get his drink which sloshes a bit, and made his way down the pit. It was broken in two halves as he walked towards the middle, he got stopped by another buff looking security guard.

He internally groaned as he looked up at the guy.

His eyelinered eyes lingered on Louis's legs for a moment before meeting his eyes. “Where to?”

Louis held his lanyard up and pulled out his ticket as well.

“Hmm, come with me.” He said as he made his way down in between the metal barricades. 

“Here you go,” the guy said as he stopped in front of the stage. Louis eyed the stage as he felt the nerves building up again. He made his way into the section the guy told him he was in; it was filled with people already. Louis managed to squeeze himself into the middle of the crowd, right in front of the mic stand, but still hidden enough to surprise Harry.

He sipped his drink for a while as he waited for Harry to finally come out. It was fifteen minutes later when they finally started making their way onto the stage.

First was Niall, who was the lead guitarist, and one of their closest friends. Then there were the two boyfriends who Louis had actually met first at a pizza parlor with Lottie and immediately knew he had to introduce them to Harry. There was Liam who played the bass/keyboard and Zayn who played the drums. They were all crazy attractive and looked like Gods, no wonder they had everybody drooling. Louis knew they were meant for greatness when he first heard them play in Nialls shitty garage years ago. They had tried to pressure Louis into being in the band, but Louis knew he was better off cheering from the sidelines than playing an instrument.

Louis often pondered if Harry would break up with him once they had finally made it big, but Harry never did. They still fucked like animals whenever they had a chance, and Harry never failed to make him feel special. He couldn’t control himself for feeling jealous and territorial, but it came with having a hot Rockstar boyfriend.

But he wouldn’t change a thing about this crazy life of his. He knew this was Harry's dream, and he wasn’t going to change anything about it because he was scared of losing his boyfriend to hot groupies. He can be a groupie, well not a _groupie_ , but he could be Harry’s own groupie.

The crowd started feeling tighter as everybody squeezed together, shoulder to shoulder. Louis shoved himself a bit forward as the nice person on his left made space for him.

Louis nodded his head in thanks as he heard the entire crowd start yelling, whistling, and clapping. Louis's eyes instantly found Harry. His palms felt sweaty as he fumbled with his cup, his heartbeat accelerated as his whole body felt as if he was on fire, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of his boy.

There he was.

Harry was in all his glory, smoking a cigarette with the biggest smile on his face as he admired the crowd in front of him.

He had no idea Louis was even here. Louis felt his stomach erupt into butterflies with excitement.

Louis couldn’t help but admire his boyfriend. Harry puckered his lips around the white stick as he inhaled his cigarette in between his teeth and proceeded to blow out the smoke with a sinister smile. God, the cheers in the crowd were insane. Harry flickered the cigarette onto the floor and stomped on it with his platform combat boot.

Fuck, when did Harry get hotter? He was shirtless, and his tattooed toned body was already glistening with sweat. Did he rub oil on himself?

He was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, and Louis knew he knew he looked like sex on legs.

His boyfriend pulled out his blue bandana from his tight jean pocket and wiped away the already forming sweat that had accumulated from his face with it. Harry let go of the neck from his guitar and adjusted the bandana onto his forehead. Louis watched the muscles flex in his biceps as he pulled the ends of the bandana tightly to snug his forehead.

Louis groaned to himself as he wished the concert could end already so he could finally be in his boyfriend's strong arms.

Harry pushed back the bandana a bit more to be able to tame his messy curls. He had teased them more than usual, and he continued scanning the crowd. He still hadn’t scanned Louis section yet.

“How the fuck are we doing, New York City?!” Harry screamed into the mic with his sexy raspy voice as he lifted his toned arms into the air. Harry was the exact opposite of Louis, but yet they had immediately clicked right from the beginning. He finally started scanning Louis section, and Louis bit his lip as he watched him.

His eyes met Louis for a second, and he looked away, then immediately looked back at Louis. His jaw dropped as he let out a choked gasp. The band looked at him confusingly as Harry stared at Louis in shock. His green eyes wide as he scanned Louis up and down. It looked as if he wanted to reach out to him to see if he was real.

Louis giggled into his plastic cup as he slowly hid behind the tall figure in front of him. Harry snapped out of his shocked expression as he broke into a huge smile as he tried his best to get the biggest glance at what Louis was wearing. Harry continued to adjust his guitar, and Louis smiled when he noticed Harry still had on the homemade guitar strap Louis had made for him one night when they were fifteen and talking about their futures.

It was bedazzled with silver gems on a red strap, and Harry then made his way to the front of his mic, eyes still on Louis. The noise never dying out and the rest of the boys were just as crazy on stage. They were living off the screams of the crowd, and Louis knew they loved it.

They thrived off the adrenaline.

Harry peels his eyes off of Louis and fixes his mic stand. “Ready for a good fucking show tonight?!” He yells into the mic as Zayn bangs on the drums. 

Harry locks his eyes again with Louis and smirks at him. Louis giggles into his cup and winks at him. Louis realized early on that Harry loved the chase. Harry loved searching for Louis in the crowds. Back then, it was small pubs, and now it was an arena filled with thousands of people. Louis always found different ways to hide in the crowd to let Harry find him with his eyes. 

Louis was staring at his beautiful boyfriend's toned body, and he already wanted to sink his teeth into his abs. He noticed all of Harry's new tattoos, and Harry winked back at him as he noticed Louis staring at him all over. Louis feels himself flush red at being caught checking out his boyfriend, but he simply smiles, and he raises his red solo cup into the air. He makes the cutest smile that he knows Harry loves as he feels his nose crinkle with fondness. He can hear Harry groan into the mic as Louis hides once again behind the tall punk rocker with spiked hair in front of him.

Soon Harry introduces their first song as he starts strumming the beginning chords on his guitar as he belted the lyrics into his microphone. Niall takes over the lead guitar chords as Harry slowly places both palms onto the microphone as he grinds his hips into the stand with a very well seen prominent dick print in front of his jeans. Louis feels the missed sensation start spreading inside his belly as he feels warmth take over him.

Louis felt his dick twitch with want as he quickly adjusts himself in his jeans. He lets his body swing to the beat as he feels the music flow into his veins, and he wonders how Harry must feel on that stage with everybody screaming his name.

Every time Harry looks at Louis, he just knows what he is thinking of, and Louis can only help but wink at him.

During the middle of one of the songs, people started dismantling into a circle for a mosh pit. Louis barely had a chance to pull himself forward into the rails as the crowd starts shoving each other into different directions.

“Be careful, little one!” He hears Harry yell into the mic as Louis giggles loudly as he knows it’s directed at him. Harry continued belting lyrics as Louis jumped up and down on the rails with a bunch of different girls.

Louis noticed different girls yelling the boys' names for them to turn and find them so they could flash them. Louis wasn’t sure how many boobs he had already seen in just an hour.

The only thing Harry admired was the way Louis yelled out the same lyrics Harry sang, his personal groupie, no his only _groupie love_.

The concert continued as normal, and Harry made a conversation with different people as he always did. They drank and smoked on stage. They partied on it as if they were friends with the entire crowd. This is why everybody loved them. They didn’t act superior to anybody, and it felt as if they were just there to have fun, which is the case.

Louis knew they were all incredibly grateful for everything they had and everything they were soon to be getting. Louis had never been more grateful to be in this type of life.

Louis looked at the clock on the wall as he chugs down the rest of his drink. It was already almost eleven pm. He knew the show was almost over. He started making his way towards the bodyguards toward the back of the stage. He had to push and shove a bit, but he finally made it. There were many different girls there begging the different bodyguards to let them pass in hopes of nailing one of the boys. All dressed to the T in short shorts, leather skirts, ripped t-shirts with boots on, hair teased, and perfectly bold makeup.

Louis stopped in-front of the bodyguards and smiled tipsily.

The tall one looked down at him and raised his eyebrow.

“Hi, I’m Louis,” Louis said sweetly as he showed his lanyard, and the bodyguard nodded and stepped aside to let Louis in. Louis was pulled in by another bodyguard as the first one immediately stepped back into place before any of the girls tried to shove their way through. Well, there were a couple of boys there, too. He wondered if Liam and Zayn were into that.

Louis followed the bodyguard towards the dressing rooms. He leads him to the one that has his boyfriend's name on it. “Wait in here,” the man said in a deep Brooklyn accent and opened the door for Louis. Louis nodded and made his way into the room.

It was so quiet in here, and it was almost a whiplash from how loud the arena was just mere seconds ago. The bodyguard shuts the door, and Louis allows himself a second to look around the room.

It was a simple room with a leather couch in the middle, a dressing table, two tables on the side of the couch, black curtains surrounding the room, a vanity with bright lights, and just Harrys' bags opened up on one of the velvet chairs. 

Louis slowly made his way towards the couch, walking slowly to allow himself to relax and hopes his nerves settle before Harry comes in. He sits down on the couch and closes his eyes briefly. 

His hands start to clam up as he starts to think about if he had changed much since the last time he had seen Harry. Had he gained weight? Had he lost _too_ much weight? Had he lost his ass?

 _Oh, god. Had he lost his ass?_ Louis wanted to claw his brain out of his eyes.

People worldwide wanted Harry and Louis wondered what he had that allowed him to keep Harry.

Of course, they were adventurous, and they each had their own kinks. They loved trying out new things in the bedroom and didn’t mind experimenting with each other _or_ with other people, but Harry had been gone for so long, he often wondered if he had found other people on the road to satisfy his sexual needs.

Louis reached for one of the many water bottles on the dressing table and chugged it to quench his nerves. He wished he wasn’t this way and wished he didn’t think of Harry doing something awful to him. He usually never voiced his worries to Harry because he felt as if Harry already had so much stress to worry about from being on tour and away from all his family and friends. Harry never gave him a reason to doubt himself, but Louis couldn’t help it. He was only human.

Just a human with never-ending thoughts.

Everything was so calm in this room as Louis let himself relax into the leather couch cushions. He soon heard the door get pushed open, and he immediately stood up and turned on his heels. He clenched his hands together as his eyes met Harry, who stood at the door opening, looking devilish and wild.

Louis felt his heartbeat start going sky-high as he bounced on his toes once they made eye contact. Harry shut the door behind him and locked it immediately. His eyes still locked with Louis's own.

Harry ripped the bandana off his head as his thick curls fell all around his face. He wiped away his sweat as his black eyeliner only smeared more around his eyes.

He dropped the bandana on the floor and opened his arms to get ready for Louis.

Louis immediately ran into his arms as his legs instantly wrapped around Harry's sweaty torso. Louis could care less right now. His arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders as Harry pulled him up. One of Harry's arms wrapped around his waist tightly, hosting him up as the other one held his butt up.

“Hi, baby. I can’t believe you are here right now,” Harry whispers gently into his ear, his voice raspy and worn out from the concert, and Louis feels as if he could cry. He has never felt safer than he did when he is wrapped in his boyfriend's arms.

He felt Harry inhale his sent and groan, “You smell so fucking good. I’ve missed you, holy fuck.”

He mentally wanted to fight his old self for decided to stay in the U.K while Harry traveled the world, but Harry already decided that wasn’t going to be the case for the next tour.

Louis pulled away from Harry, giving him a big smile as he settled his palms onto Harry's shoulders. Harry pushed him up with one hand, and Louis's dick twitched, once again, at the fact that Harry could lift him with one arm so easily.

Louis locked eyes with Harrys' green ones, and Harry only looked back at him with fondness and love.

Harry let his eyes roam Louis's face for a moment and then he broke out into a big grin, “Is my baby wearing make-up for me?”

Louis blushed as he remembered he was indeed wearing makeup; he slowly nodded.

“You look beautiful, sweetheart.” Harry's raspy voice whispered as he gently kissed Louis cheekbone.

Louis couldn’t contain himself anymore; he pulled Harry's face to his with his palms and connected their lips.

Louis moaned with pleasure as Harry did the same as they both tasted each other. Harry tasted like cigarettes and whiskey, while Louis knew he tasted like Redbull vodka. Harry moved his free hand to the back of Louis’ neck and pulled Louis into him even more. Louis licked the inside of his Rockstar’s mouth as he bit his bottom lip with his teeth and sucked on it roughly.

Louis whined as Harry pulled away from his lips.

“Fuck, baby. I’ve fucking missed these pretty baby pink lips of yours. You taste so fucking good,” Harry moans out as he moves down to start kissing Louis’ throat and sucking on his soft spot to mark him up. Louis is moaning again with pleasure as Harry quickly turns them around and pushes Louis’s body into the door hard. Louis whines out as he arches his back into Harry’s own torso. Louis moves his hands to reach into Harry's hair as Harry kept him steady in his arms. Harrys’ hair was teased endlessly with hairspray and fluffed out, but Louis held onto his locks with no remorse.

Harry moves his hand to reach the front of Louis’ neck. Louis feels his palm grip the sides of his throat. Louis's dick was already so hard, and he felt so tight in his jeans. He knew Harry was the same.

Harry squeezes the sides of his throat as he smirked at Louis, and Louis could only whine as he starts to grind himself onto Harry.

“Easy, baby,” Harry whispers with a smirk as he lets go of his throat and walks over to the couch with his free hand rubbing Louis cheek.

“God, you’re so light, princess. I can’t believe you’re all mine,” Harry says as he sucks onto Louis’ throat once again and licks the spots he has already marked until he reaches Louis lips once again. Louis was about to reach for his lips with his own when Harry let him drop onto the couch.

Louis does not even react to the drop as he quickly spreads himself onto the couch as Harry maneuvers himself over his body. Louis lets his eyes trail his boyfriend's fit body as Harry does the same.

“I like your windbreaker, baby. Who got that for you?” Harry teases with a hint of humor in his voice as he finally sits down on the dressing table to untie his boots.

Louis sits up and kicks off his converse with his feet. He slowly unzips his windbreaker as Harry watches him, he neatly folds in and places it next to Harry. “Be careful with that,” he teases as Harry shakes his head with a smirk. Harry carelessly tossed his boots and socks to the side and then looks back at Louis.

Louis locked eyes with him and said, “Also thank you, my Rockstar boyfriend got it for me from all the way out in California,” He purred out the last word and he sees the light spark in Harry’s eyes with adoration.

Harry resumed his position on top of Louis, and he pushed his own jeans down to reveal, of course, no underwear. Louis isn’t even surprised. Harry was already throbbing as his tip rimmed red. Louis quickly pulls his own t-shirt over his head and tosses it onto the floor. He looked back at Harry, and Harry placed his big palm on Louis’ cheek once again.

Louis felt his heart skipped a beat as Harry caressed his face gently. He rubbed his cheek and kept eye contact with Louis. Louis didn’t know how he could be so rough and gentle at the same time. Harry was the perfect combination. Louis felt reassured right at this moment, without needing Harry to say anything, that Harry would never do anything to hurt him, _ever_.

Louis turned his face and kissed the inside of Harry's palm, and proceeded to lick it slowly. Harry moved his thumb to rub Louis’ bottom lip as Louis sucked his thumb into his mouth.

Louis moaned as he sucked, keeping eye contact, as he felt Harry's dick hard above his, which was still concealed by his tight Levis. Harry didn’t twitch nor make a face; he simply smiled at Louis.

“Baby, I’m going to give you the entire world one day. Just wait.” Louis felt his insides explode as he stopped sucking, and Harry pulled his thumb out of Louis mouth and proceeded to kiss him.

Their mouths fought against each other, and Harry pushed his tongue in to taste him. Harry tried tasting him as best as possible, and Louis could feel the want behind the kiss. Harry started to move his hands downwards as his hands land on his hips. He squeezes and moans into Louis’ mouth. He starts to undo his belt with urgency.

“God, you’re fucking perfect.” Harry moans out and Louis could only help but nod as his mind was in overdrive and his body was twitching with pleasure and need. He needed his boyfriend after being apart for way too fucking long.

Harry fumbled with Louis's belt as he lifted his hips for Harry to pull the belt out of its loops. Harry tossed it onto the floor as he started undoing Louis jeans. Louis felt excitement rush into him as he laid back and admired the view.

Harry looked at him hungrily as he tugged down the jeans with force and immediately paused when he noticed what Louis was wearing underneath.

Louis felt his own breathing halt as he covered his mouth with his knuckles as Harry gripped his full thighs. Harry let his mouth fall as he licked his lips hungrily, and Louis could swear he was drooling. Louis shimmered out of his jeans slowly as Harry only gripped his hips harder. Harrys’ eyes still only concentrated on Louis’ lower half.

Louis looked down at himself to see his red lacy knickers in full display in front of Harry. His own dick was throbbing and leaking underneath all the delicate lace.

“Baby,” Louis moaned out and arched his back as Harry instantly slipped his hand under his back and held him up with his big hand. “C’mon, touch me.” Louis licked his lips and bit them as well to torture Harry even more.

Harry snapped out of it and pulled the rest of Louis’ jeans off his legs. He paused when he noticed Louis's socks.

“Cute,” he said with a smirk as he pulled them off. He started kissing his toes as Louis giggled as Harry kept kissing him all the way until he reached his thighs. He sucked and licked Louis thighs as he then continues to bite the lace and pull it down with his teeth to reveal Louis aching dick.

Louis let out a big sigh of relief for his dick to be out in the open now, and he moaned with pleasure as he felt Harrys' warm breathe on the side of his dick. Louis looked down to see Harry already staring at him.

“I’m so fucking lucky,” he said as he licked the tip of Louis dick, and Louis let out a loud moan as his own hands found Harry's curls.

Harry moved his big mouth over Louis’ tip, and he deep throated him easily. Louis arched his hips even higher, and he felt his stomach warm up with pleasure as Harry did what he wanted.

Harry sucked his dick as if it was his last meal on earth and continued to use his tongue in swirls around Louis’ tip. He continued slurping Louis pre-cum into his mouth and moaned on Louis balls as Louis squirmed underneath him. Harry moved his hand from underneath Louis and placed both of his hands underneath Louis butt, and before Louis knew what was happening, he felt himself being lifted into the air.

Louis yelped as he wrapped his lower legs underneath Harry's armpits as Harry only sucked on his dick harder. Harry pushed them onto the wall as Louis let his head fall back as he only whined louder and faster when Harry stopped sucking his dick and lifted Louis up by his waist.

 _How the fuck is he doing this? When did my boyfriend become the fucking hulk?_ Louis thought to himself.

Harry held up Louis with both arms as he proceeded to flatten out his tongue and lick Louis from his dick to his hole. He sucked once he reached his opening.

“Fuck, baby!” Louis whined loudly as his voice was already raspy and high.

He felt Harry groan underneath him as he sucked his hole and kept licking. He felt Harry moan when he realized that Louis had already prepped himself before coming to the show.

Harry let Louis fall for a second before his strong arms wrapped around Louis own small waist as they made eye contact again.

“I fucking love you, baby. You’re so perfect for me,” Harry moaned out as Louis felt him slip a long finger into his hole to stretch him open even more.

Louis back arched as he felt Harry moving his finger in deeper. He could feel the tip of Harrys’ ring at his opening. It reminded him of what he had been missing.

“I need to get some lube, baby,” Harry whispered into his ear as he pulled out his finger and set Louis down onto the vanity dresser. Louis leaned back into the cold mirror and rested his hands on his thighs. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but he knew coming untouched was better than anything.

Harry found his bag and started throwing things out as he tried to find the lube. His big dick was hanging in between his thighs, looking angry and red and fucking huge. _So fucking beautiful_.

Harry said a small ‘ah-ha’ when he found the lube and then made his way back to Louis.

Louis raised his eyebrows as he realizes Harry already had lube with him. Harry laughed loudly as he realizes what Louis was insinuating.

He spread some lube into his fingers and started kissing Louis's mouth with want as his fingers made their way back to Louis's hole. “I’m always optimistic about you coming to see me, baby. That’s all,” Harry reassures him as all he can do is nod as he lets the pleasure take over him.

Louis whined when Harry pushed his finger back in and starts to finger him. Louis leaned even more back and lifted his ass in all its glory for Harry. He lifted his legs up and set his feet onto the table as well to show himself even more to Harry.

Harry continued to stretch him even more as he inserted another finger; he scissored his two fingers in Louis and then curved them inside of him to find his prostate. Louis moaned loudly once he felt Harry press against it, and Louis gripped onto Harrys’ back and racked his nails down it. 

Harry pulled away from his lips and started kissing and sucking Louis neck before getting to Louis nipples and swirling his tongue on them one by one. Harry inserted another finger, and finger fucked him fast.

Louis whined and moaned and thrashed underneath him as he felt his eye start to prick with tears from all the different sensations he was feeling.

The feelings he hadn’t felt in so long.

His own thin fingers weren’t a match to Harrys' thick and long ones. Even when he could reach his own prostate, the angle was always too awkward to feel good enough.

And man, was Harry reaching it right now.

Louis felt his legs start to shake as he got that familiar feeling in his stomach. The feeling he has been aching for since the day Harry left.

Harry only went faster as he noticed Louis getting closer to his release.

“Fuck, you are perfect. Fucking look at you,” Harry groaned as he wrapped his free hand around Louis's neck again and squeezed the sides.

Louis locked eyes with Harry as he let his mouth fall open as he moaned out all the pleasure he was feeling. His dick still untouched but aching for release.

Harry fingered him faster as Louis tries not to squirm in his position.

“Fuck, Harry! I need your big dick in me,” Louis cries out as he reaches out to grip anything, _something_ , as he grips onto the sides of the vanity.

Louis is already feeling overwhelmed as he knows Harry isn’t going to stop until he comes. His eyes start burning with more tears from the over sensation he is feeling as Harry grips his throat tighter as he feels Louis's pulse going crazy underneath his fingers. Louis feels his head start feeling light as he tries to hang onto every different sensation he is feeling.

Their eyes are still locked as Harry breaks the contact to look down at Louis's dick, hard and aching red from being untouched for so long.

Louis had _almost_ forgotten what this all felt like.

Almost.

He was in so much pleasure from only being fingered and choked that his tears started falling as he thought about Harry finally being in him soon; he moaned out Harrys' name as feels the aching pressure in his belly start to spread out of him.

His toes start to curl as he clenches his hole around Harry's fingers.

“Come for me,” Harry demands as his fingers press into Louis’ prostate, which triggers Louis’ own orgasm.

Louis feels himself explode between them, untouched, as his whole body goes slack on the vanity as Harry lets go of his throat and pulls his neck towards him. His fingers not stopping inside of him.

Louis tries to reciprocate the kiss but feels only pleasure and warmth all around him. His body limps from the extreme orgasm he just had.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so perfect. You’re all mine. Keep coming for me,” Harry whispers as he sucks on his sweet spot on his neck.

Louis moans out insensitivity as Harry pulls out his fingers and licks them clean.

Harry wipes away the tears on Louis’ face and kisses each one of his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Harry whispers and Louis nods with a smile. 

“I’m so in love with you,” Harry says, looking into Louis's eyes, and Louis nods in agreement. He can’t even find his voice from the perfect orgasm he just had.

“You sure you can handle my dick?” Harry teases with a smug tone.

Louis almost rolls his eyes but just smiles and nods again. He lazily leans over and wraps his arms around Harry's neck. His cum still on his belly, but he knows they are not close to being done yet.

Harry pulls him up by his thighs and brings them to the couch. He notices Harry eyeing the couch and the dressing table before setting him down onto the table. Louis raises his eyebrows as Harry lays him down.

Harry gets on his knees in front of him and pulls Louis down the table until his butt is on the end of it.

Louis watches Harry as he rubs lube onto his dick.

“I’ve missed your big dick,” Louis rasps out, and Harry smirks.

“I’ve missed your pretty cunt,” Harry replies as he adjusts himself to perfect height with Louis's hole. He wraps his hands underneath Louis own thighs and slowly lines himself up with his hole.

Louis's breathing hitches as he grips onto the table.

Harry eases himself slowly as he knows it’s been a while for both of them. Louis moans as he feels Harrys’ tip breech his hole.

“Fuck,” Harry moans out as he closes his eyes in pleasure.

Harry leans down to pulls Louis's lips into him. Louis moans and whimpers into his mouth as Harry slowly bottoms out.

“You okay?” Harry asks as he pulls away from Louis's lips.

Louis nods and closes his eyes as Harry slowly moves in and out to let Louis adjust to him again.

“ _You’re so fucking tight_ ,” Harry moans out as his hips move slowly underneath Louis.

Louis reaches out, and Harry wraps their hands together. Louis squeezes his hands to signal he is okay and that Harry can move.

“Are you sure?” Harry double checks.

“Mhmm,” Louis moans out as he arches his back. Harry lets go of one of his hands and wraps it around Louis’ waist.

Harry leans down and kisses Louis forehead before he pulls himself back up.

Harry pulls out and pushes back in faster as they both moan out from the feeling.

“You feel so good,” Harry groans as he squeezes his hand and waist.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis moans out as Harry starts to speed up slowly.

Harry quickly lets go of him and slides out of him. Louis looks at him, confused before he picks Louis up from his waist. Louis knows Harry loves to manhandle him.

Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist as Harry moves them to the wall. He adjusts Louis up higher as he lines himself up again with his entrance and eases back into him. Louis moans as his hands tighten around Harry's neck.

Harry pushes Louis’ body up as he lifts Louis hands above his head and holds them steady with one hand as the other grips his waist.

Their bodies are glistening with sweat as Harry thrusts into him, hips meeting hips, and the only sounds in the room are both of their moans and the sound of their skin meeting again and again.

Louis feels the sensation again as his eyes start to prick once more as Harry moans at finally being able to feel Louis warmth around him.

He missed this feeling. He missed his boyfriend.

Fuck, he missed Harry so much.

Louis looks like a dream underneath Harry, and Harry never wants to miss this again. He wants to keep Louis next to him and fuck him underneath the lights of every city they stay in. He can’t wait for that.

Harry starts slamming his hips harder and faster into Louis, and Louis lets out a yell from the intensity. Harry admires Louis flushed skin from his cheeks to his chest.

Louis moans louder when Harry adjusts himself, and his dick meets with Louis's prostate. Louis clenches his eyes shut as tears fall once again as Harry only picks up his speed.

Harry is ramming into Louis hard as his hand grips onto Louis's hips to help keep him in place, Louis knows there will be bruising there, but Louis can’t even feel the pain of it, only pleasure.

Pleasure is the only thing he feels all the way to his bones. Every single vein, every single artery, every single thing in Louis body is filled with pleasure.

Louis clenches around Harrys' cock as Harry lets go of his wrist above his head. Louis lets his arms fall onto Harrys’ neck and into his curls.

Harry grips Louis throat again and squeezes the sides, palm down.

Louis starts to pant as his moans become obscene, and his still untouched, but hard again dick is throbbing in-between them.

Harry thrusts only start to pick up as Louis feels the familiar feeling inside his belly spiraling once again.

“Are you going to come again, sweetheart?” Harry asks as his thrusts keep the same pace.

Louis locks eyes with him and nods as he bits his bottom lip.

“Wait for me,” Harry orders as Louis clenches around him and only nods.

The over sensation is crazier than last time as he pulls onto Harrys’ curls to help himself stop from coming.

Harry’s fingers grip his throat as Louis pants.

“I’m so close,” Louis cries out as he lets go of Harry's curls and grips onto the arm that is wrapped around his throat.

Harry nods as he closes his eyes and starts seeking his own release.

They’re both flushed red and panting animalistically.

“I’m close,” Harry rasps out as he lets go of Louis's throat and shoves his two fingers into Louis's mouth. Louis sucks onto them as he feels himself get closer to his release, and then time stops when he feels Harry let go of his waist, push him harder against the wall, and grip Louis's throbbing cock.

“Come with me,” Harry orders.

Louis feels his eyes go wide as he locks eyes with Harry and Harry looks filled with pleasure as he keeps pounding into Louis. Louis looks down at his red dick and seeing Harry tug on it is all it takes from his to release for a second time.

Euphoria is what he feels when he finally comes again. The warmth in his belly spreads all over his body as he feels himself start to tingle from the tips of his toes all the way to the back of his neck. His whole body is shaking.

Harry watches Louis come on his hand as he feels the intense pleasure in his dick, waiting to be released.

Harry leans into Louis as he bites on his lower neck softly and starts sucking another bruise as he feels himself finally release into Louis's hole. He comes with a grunt as his thrust starts to get sloppier, and Louis is limp around his waist. 

Louis is shaking on him as Harry pulls his lips from his neck as he admires the love bites he has left on his perfectly golden skin.

Louis gasps as Harry moves them from the wall, and Harry walks them back to the couch. Harry pulls one of his t-shirts onto the leather couch and places it on the seat before lifting Louis slowly off of his dick. Louis shivers from the empty feeling and winces when Harry pulls his dick out of him.

Harry gently sets him down onto the t-shirt and reaches from a separate shirt to clean Louis off. Louis looks beautiful as he tries to catch his breathing from the insane sex they just had.

Harry smiles at him as he cleans him up, slowly and precisely. He leans down and kisses Louis cheekbones. Louis lazily smiles at him as his eyes start to feel heavy. He is so worn out by now that he doesn’t even know how he is going to walk out of this dressing room.

“I missed you,” Harry says honestly as he finishes wiping off all the cum from Louis.

Louis reaches for Harry's face and squeezes his cheek. “I’ve missed you more,” he replies.

Harry cleans his dick and reaches into his bag. He pulls out some joggers, underwear, and a long sleeve t-shirt.

Louis thought it was for Harry until Harry starts dressing Louis. Louis feels himself blush as he lets Harry dress him in his clothes. He always loved this part. He loved the fact that Harry always takes the time to take care of him after sex. It always gave Louis the best feeling.

After Harry finishes dressing Louis, he dresses in a pair of similar clothes. He lifts Louis up from the couch and lays on the couch first before pulling Louis on top of him.

Louis rests his head on Harrys’ chest as he listens to the heartbeat he has missed.

Harry runs his fingers in Louis's hair as he wraps his free hand around Louis waist.

“How did you even get here?” Harry finally asks as he keeps rubbing his scalp.

“Matty got a new job here in NYC. An all-paid trip to get to know the company and Lottie was kind enough to bring me with.”

Harry hums in acknowledgment and rubs Louis's neck. “I’m glad you made it. I’ll take us to your hotel room in an hour or so. I know there are people still waiting outside for us, so I’d rather wait a bit longer. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Louis nods, in agreement as he closes his eyes.

Louis feels himself drifting off until he hears Harry's voice again.

“Baby?” Harry asks in a whisper quietly.

Louis opens his eyes lazily and adjusts himself on Harrys’ chest to be able to look at him.

“Yes, love?” Louis whispers back.

“You know I mean it when I tell you I’m going to give you the world, right?” Harry asks, his voice vulnerable, as his eyes only tell the same.

Louis feels his eyes wanting to tear up from the words as he feels as if this moment is like glass.

“Baby, I don’t need the world when I have you,” Louis replies with honesty. He’s never felt as if he ever needed anything more than what he has right now.

“I know, but I still am. I’m making more money than I ever have before, and you’re it, baby.”

Harry grips his waist and sits up suddenly. He pulls Louis onto his lap as they adjust to face each other. Louis wraps his arms around Harrys’ neck as he leans back to get a full look at Harry.

Louis waits for Harry to continue.

“I…” Harry starts to say as Louis notices him start to blush and look nervous.

Louis feels his heart start to race a bit as Harry rarely gets nervous.

“What is it?” Louis urges.

“You remember that house we found once out in the country when we used to ride our bikes for hours when we were just kids?” Harry asks as he searches Louis's face for reassurance.

Louis stares at him as his mind reals all their memories, but honestly, how could he forget _that_ house?

It was the summer of when they had first started dating, and they were on their bikes, riding for hours, when they had entered the countryside, not too far from their hometown, but a little bit outside of the town. It was away from peering eyes, and it was breath-taking.

It was in the middle of nowhere, with miles of green land surrounding it, with a big metal gate in front of it that leads to the house with beautiful old stones as the driveway. The house itself was a beautiful red-brown England stone and had many windows that emphasized that the house had natural light. The sides of the house were covered in green patches and flowers. Even as beautiful as it was, it looked lonely.

Louis had begged Harry to let him go and get a closer look. Harry had been hesitant but had agreed.

When they got closer, they noticed different types of flowers surrounding the house, and the shutters on the windows were off white. The house didn’t look like anyone had lived in it for years. Louis ran around the house, peering inside and falling more in love with it with each window. Even though the house needed major work, Louis had never wanted anything more. He wanted to fill this house with love and make it a home.

Harry had yelled for Louis from somewhere out back, and when Louis saw what Harry was watching, Louis almost cried.

He had never seen such a breathtaking view. 

The house's backyard had its own lake with a bridge over it, and Harry was standing in the middle of it, looking at the sunset.

The sky was turning different shades of pink and purple when Louis reached Harry.

Harry was admiring the view when Louis touched his shoulder.

“It’s beautiful,” Harry whispered as if someone were to hear them all the way out here.

Louis could only nod as he admired everything around him. He had never seen anything like it. He could see himself growing old with Harry on this bridge. He could see himself yelling at their future kids to be careful around the lake, and his heart fluttered at the thought of having dogs running all around the land. 

Harry had kissed him slowly and passionately at that moment.

After they had kissed, Harry had placed his forehead onto Louis's own and locked eyes with him.

“You and I ‘till the day we die, baby,” Harry had told him as he proceeded to kiss Louis passionately again as Louis grips onto his biceps. Harry had then pulled away and wrapped his arms around Louis.

“I’m going to give you the world one day, starting with this house. I promise,” Harry had whispered into his neck that day over five years ago.

Louis snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Harry grip his hips.

Louis looked into Harry's eyes, who only looked more nervous, and Louis only nodded to make sure Harry knew he remembered the house.

“I did something,” Harry whispers into the quiet room.

“What did you do?” Louis whispers back to him as his heart starts beating faster inside his chest.

“I bought you that house,” Harry says without a pause. Louis's heart skips a beat as his eyes go wide.

_What did he just say?_

“You what?!” Louis exclaims as he grips onto Harry's shoulders as he searches his face to see if he is lying, but Harry has never looked more serious than he does right now.

“I bought _you_ that house,” he says again, and Louis can’t help the sob that escapes his lips. Harry immediately wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him in closer to his chest.

“Why are you crying? I thought you’d be happy, I can return the hou-“ Harry starts blabbering until Louis pulls away from his tight grip and kisses him a million times on the lips.

Harry still has his eyes open and only looks worried as he starts to wipe away Louis's tears.

“You can’t return a house, dummy!” Louis exclaims while he is still crying, and Harry looks like he is going to have an aneurysm any second.

“What?” Harry gapes at him.

“I’m not upset, baby,” Louis says as he wipes the rest of his tears away.

“You’re not?” Harry questions as he doesn’t truly believe Louis.

Louis shakes his head and sighs happily.

“I can’t believe you bought me my dream house, Harry. You bought _us_ our dream house,” Louis states as he sniffles.

Harry only softens from that and smiles at Louis.

“I promised you the world starting with that house. It’s only you and I, baby. Until the day we die,” Harry only replies as he pulls Louis back into his chest. Louis nuzzles himself into Harry's neck as he closes his eyes.

Their little saying always warms Louis's heart since the day they first started saying it.

“You and I ‘till the day we die,” Louis whispers into Harry's neck.

“This is only the beginning,” Harry whispers into his ear as he rubs Louis back gently.

Louis can’t believe where he is.

The year is 1986, and he is in New York City, with the love of his life Harry Styles, who just bought them their dream house.

He had never felt more alive.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you did! A comment will be forever appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me here
> 
> Twitter


End file.
